Radioactive
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: With 'Walkers' wandering around, and the apocalypse among them, the guys are left fighting for survival. And with no known survivors and the odds against them, staying alive is easier said than done. (Zombie!Apocalypse; Contains Slash; Character Deaths)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, I have started another story and I'm also outlining another story right now. With my story 'Breakdown' ending in a few more chapters, I thought it'd be good to get a head start on a new story. And since I've been getting a few PM requests for a zombie fic, here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue **

I let out a sigh as I stared at the fire place, watching as the flames slowly started to die down.

We had finally found a place to settle down in until the sun rose again in the morning and I decided to take this little time I had to just think.

"Hey." A familiar voice said as the person took a seat next to me.

"Hey Loges." I said softly, not taking my eyes off the now non-existent flame.

"You're thinking about him again. Aren't you?" He asked, sympathy laced in his voice.

"I can't help it Logan." I said, knowing that I didn't need to say anything other than that. He understood.

It's been about six months since we lost James. Since I practically left him for dead…

"Kendall," He sighed, clearly trying to choose his words carefully. "You have to let it go. You did what you had to do. And I know for a _fact _that James doesn't blame you for what happened. I also know that he wouldn't want you moping around and feeling guilty about it." He said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Deep down, I knew what he said was true. But I couldn't help but think that I could've saved James. And I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for just leaving him like that.

I knew Logan was waiting for me to say something but… I just couldn't.

"You should get some rest. We have to hit the road early tomorrow." He said, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze before getting up and heading to his makeshift bed upstairs. "Goodnight Ken."

That was the last thing he said before he was out of my sight.

I took a deep breath before deciding to try and get some sleep. I grabbed a blanket and made myself comfortable on the old couch, not feeling like making the trek up the stairs.

As I lay there in silence, I couldn't help but think about how much our lives had changed in this past year.

None of us knew how it started, all I remember was being on tour when we got news of a zombie outbreak. By the time we got the news, it was too late. The outbreak had already made its way through most of the country. We had tried contacting our family and friends, but we got no response. We immediately went back to Los Angeles, just to find out that only a few of our friends had made it out alive.

None of us were quite the same after that. Carlos wasn't the same fun, carefree person he was before. Logan wasn't the same reserved, shy kid that we had grown up with. Heck, even Jett was different. He was actually a decent person now.

Every once in a while, we would forget about everything, and it would be like this whole apocalypse wasn't even happening. But something would always happen and we were reminded of what was going on around us.

Needless to say, I was proud of how much everyone has grown. Even though I wished it was under different circumstances. It took us a while to get a handle on things, but once we did, we were unstoppable. For the most part anyway…

_*Flashback*_

_It was getting late, so we all decided to find a secluded area to lessen the chance of any Walkers finding us._

_We had learned that most Walkers stayed hidden during the day, most of them deciding to roam the streets at night. So we all knew it was best to do whatever we had to do during the day and find a safe spot to get rest at night. I didn't want to risk possibly getting spotted by any Walkers, especially with the fire going to keep us warm, so I decided to stay up to keep watch. _

"_Kendall? What are you doing still up?" I heard a tired voice ask. I turned to see James making his way over to me. _

"_I wanted to keep watch. Didn't want to risk any Walkers noticing the fire and sneaking up on us in our sleep." I said, to which he just nodded in understanding before turning his attention to the fire. _

_We sat there in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes, with me trying to build up the courage to ask something that had been on my mind for the last couple of months._

"_Jay?" _

"_Yeah?" He said, turning his attention to me. _

"_How long do you think this is going to last? I mean, when do you think we'll be able to stop running and actually settle down somewhere?" I asked curiously, wanting an honest answer, which I knew James would give me. That was just the way we operated. _

"_Honestly? I don't know. It could be months, maybe even a year or two before this all blows over. There's just no telling how long it'll take to find a cure or something." He said , giving me a look that I couldn't quite place. _

"_So we're just supposed run until someone finds a cure? Going from city to city and risk getting turned into one of those… _things_?!" I asked, quickly getting frustrated with this whole situation. _

"_Hey, calm down." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I know that this sucks. I don't like the situation any more than you do. But the only reason we're on the move like this is so that we can find out if there are any cities or towns that haven't been affected or at least see if there are any other survivors." He said, giving me a sympathetic look. _

"_I know. I know. I just… I just wish that none of this had ever happened." I whispered, noticing the look of realization that flashed across James' face. _

"_You miss your mom and Katie." He said, to which I had just nodded, not trusting my voice. _

"_Kendall…" He sighed while bringing me into a comforting hug. I couldn't help the stray tears that started to fall from my eyes. Within seconds, I was finally letting out all of the emotions that I had bottles up the past few months._

"_It's okay. Just let it all out." He encourage, rubbing comforting circles on my back. _

_After a few minutes, I had finally calmed down.._

"_Thanks Jay." I said, wiping my tears away in the process._

"_No problem Ken." He said, looking like there was something else he wanted to say._

"_What is it?" I asked, giving him a quizzical look._

"_It's nothing. I just… I want you know that I'm here for you. I know that you don't like to be vulnerable around the others, but if you ever need to talk or anything… I'm here. I'll _always _be here." He said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck._

_I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I knew that James always had trouble and got all awkward when it came to giving pep talks or comforting someone, but he always rose to the occasion when it came down to it. _

"_Thanks James. Really." I said, pulling him into a quick hug._

"_No problem. Besides, I'm sure you'd tell me the same thing if the positions were reversed." He said, giving me a knowing look. _

_And I couldn't even argue with him, because he was right. _

"_Now, you need to get some rest." He said sternly._

"_But the Walkers…" I said, knowing that someone had to keep watch. _

"_I'll keep watch. You've barely gotten any sleep lately and you need all the energy you can get. Now go." He said, giving me a look that clearly said that it wasn't up for discussion. _

"_Fine." I said while fighting back a small smile and wondering how I ended up with such great friends._

_*Flashback End*_

"I miss you Jay." I whispered, my hand immediately going to wrap around the necklace he had given me right before _it _happened.

I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Done! So there's the first chapter/Prologue of 'Lithium'! I know that there are a few questions left unanswered, but as usual, they will be answered over the course of the story, which will probably only be about 10 to 15 chapters. And yes, I killed James off! It really killed me because I'm a massive James girl and I've already written out the scene where he dies. :( But there is a reason for it! So what do you all think about the chapter? What about the Kames bromance moment? Or the Kogan moment? Should I continue? Please let me know! I have the next chapter already typed up so I'll probably upload tomorrow if I see that people are actually interested. Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	2. Don't Forget Me

**A/N: Hello again everyone! First off, I'd like to thank Chey21, Guest, and CrazyKendallLover71999 for reviewing the first chapter! It really means alot to me! **** I'd also like to thank everyone that has read, followed, and favorited this story so far! **

**Chey21: Yeah, it was a hard decision for me to make. But it's all part of the plan. ;)**

**Guest: I'd go with both. It really was hard for me to kill him off **** But I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**CrazyKendallLover71999: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Btw, I love your stories! You're a great writer! **

**Again, thanks for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

"_Come on, we have to hurry." I whispered to James, who nodded in agreement. _

_We had set up a base on the outskirts of town, but now we were running low on food. James and I immediately offered to take the car and go out into town and get as much food as we could, which honestly turned out to be a bad idea. _

_The town was crawling with Walkers, but luckily for us we had found a store that was deserted and filled with plenty of things for us to eat on for the next few days. _

_James and I quickly ran into the store before separating, grabbing anything edible and non-perishable._

_I glanced over at James to make sure everything was going alright, noticing the various protein and snack bars that he was throwing into his backpack. _

_Once I was sure he was okay, I turned my attention to the refrigerator in front of me. I grabbed as many bottles of water as I could, knowing that we were going to need them. I also grabbed a few bottles of juice. _

_As soon as I turned around, I noticed some assorted fruits set out. I grabbed a few, making sure to get mostly oranges since pretty much everyone liked those. _

"_Crap!" I heard James whisper/yell. _

_I immediately turned my head, noticing a group of Walkers heading our way._

"_We need to go. Now!" I said, zipping up my bag to make sure nothing fell out. _

_I ran for the door, with James not too far behind me. _

"_This way." I said, running in the direction that we had left the car. _

_I couldn't help but glance backs we ran, noticing that the Walkers were moving a little quicker than usual. _

_James and I turned a corner, taking a shortcut that we had found while looking around. We were just a little ways away from the car when I suddenly heard James let out a pained yell. _

_I turned around, my blood running cold when I noticed that his leg had gotten caught in a bear trap. _

"_James!" I yelled, running over to the brunette. _

"_It hurts!" James exclaimed, trying but failing to keep the pain out of his voice. _

"_Okay okay, hang on." I said, moving over to see how bad it was._

_I could tell from the way his pants were soaked in blood that the trap was buried deep into his leg. _

"_Okay, I'm going to see if I can get you loose." I said trying to stay relatively calm._

_James nodded his head before turning away, not wanting to look. _

_I let out a sigh before reaching for the trap to try and open it. After a few seconds, and more than a couple of pained yells from James, I knew that it was useless. I didn't have anything to pry it open with. But that didn't stop me from trying._

"_K-Kendall, stop!" James yelled, sounding pained and tired. _

"_No! I can get you out of here!" I yelled back while blinking back angry tears, determined to get him out of this. _

"_It's no use. You w-won't be able to get me l-loose in time. We only have a-about another minute before the W-walkers find us, and I'll be d-damned if I let you get c-caught too." He said sternly, despite stammering and being in pain._

"_James, I can't just leave you here!" I said, looking around for anything that might help. _

"_You c-can and you w-will. Take my b-backpack and go. You can s-still save yourself." He said, handing me his backpack. _

"_No… I've already lost my mom and little sister, I can't lose you too James." I whispered, my angry tears quickly turning into tears of sadness as I realized that he was right. I couldn't get him out of this without both of us getting caught. _

"_I'm s-sorry Ken. B-but there's no other way." He said, fighting back tears of his own as he reached down for his gun._

"_W-what are you doing?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea._

"_I'm not g-going to become one of those _things _Kendall. I h-have to end it now." He said, failing to hold back his tears anymore. _

"_Here." He said, taking off his necklace and before handing it to me. _

"_James, I can't take this." I said incredulously, immediately remembering it as the necklace that James' father had given him before he left. _

"_Of c-course you can. Wouldn't w-want you f-forgetting me now w-would we?" He asked, giving me a small smile despite the pain he was in. _

_I was getting ready to respond, call him an idiot for thinking that I could forget him when I spotted a group of Walkers heading straight for us._

"_Go." He said, giving me look filled with different emotions. Pain, anger, hurt, sadness, regret…_

"_Go!" He yelled, breaking me out of my trance. I looked up noticing that the Walkers were getting closer and closer. _

_I wanted to say something to James. To apologize, to say goodbye, _anything! _But I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. So instead I wordlessly got up and ran for the car. As soon as I made it to the door, I took one last glance at James, our eyes locking immediately. _

_In that moment, it was like we were saying everything that we needed to say without even needing to physically say it. We gave each other a nod, which was usually used for recognition. But in this instance, it was being used to say goodbye. _

_I got in the car and started the engine, not trusting myself to look back as I quickly drove off, knowing that I would probably change my mind if I stayed too long. _

_I was driving so fast that it only took me about a minute to get a safe distance away from the Walkers. But I was still close enough to hear the gunshot go off, which only caused me to break down into tears, knowing that yet another part of my family was gone. _

_I sat there for a good five minutes just crying before I realized that I needed to get back to base and out of dodge before any Walkers could find me. _

_I wiped my tears away, which was pretty useless since more just replaced them, before getting back on the road and heading to base. _

I let out a gasp as I shot up, still reeling from the memory.

"Hey, you okay?" Carlos asked worriedly as he made his way over to me.

"Y-yeah, just a bad dream." I said, trying to calm down.

I glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was almost 7 a.m.

"What are you doing up already?" I asked, knowing that Carlos usually didn't wake up until around 9.

"Logan woke me up, said that we should get on the road soon since the sun is up."

I let out a sigh before nodding, knowing that it was probably best to get out of here while we could.

We had been here in Vegas for about a month now, which meant that it was time to get moving again, and with L.A. being the one of the closest options, we decided that it would be the best move.

Plus, we already knew the area, so that would give us a bit of an advantage if we needed it. Which we probably would since the Walkers were getting smarter with each passing day.

I didn't know how I felt about going back to our second home, but I just hoped that it would distract me and keep me from thinking of the things that have gone wrong so far…

* * *

**Done! Sorry for stopping it there, but this chapter was just meant to reveal what happened to James and to lead into next chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story since it seems like not too many people are interested, but we'll see. In the meantime, _please _let me know you're thoughts and let me know if I should continue or not! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	3. Back To Where It Began

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Before we get to the new chapter, I want to thank Chey21, CrazyKendallLover71999, Guest, LoveSparkle, stacey910, and Mooo for reviewing the last chapter! It really means alot to me! **

**Chey21: Thank you so much! That chapter was a little hard for me to write because I'm a James girl and I could just picture that scene happening! I might've teared up a little bit **

**CrazyKendallLover71999: Thanks! And I have to admit I did tear up a little while writing that scene. And I there will be more character deaths, but I don't think I can bring myself to kill off another one of the guys.**

**Guest: Thanks so much for the review! You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next! ;)**

**LoveSparkle: Yeah, I think that was one of the most intense scenes I've ever written. **

**Stacey910: Thank you so much for the review! **

**Mooo: Thanks alot for the review! As for the Slash part, I do have an idea for that so I think I'll take a vote and see what happens **

**Again, thank you all for the reviews! Also, thank you to everyone that has been reading, favoriting, and following this story so far! It really means alot to me! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Back To Where It Began**

"_Kendall?" Carlos called, giving me a look that I couldn't quite place. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think we'll ever be able to go back to L.A.?" _

_I let out a sigh at his question._

_I knew that Carlos and James had grown attached to our second home. James would mention going back every once in a while, but Carlos was more adamant about going back. _

"_Honestly? I don't know. The way this thing is spreading, nowhere is really safe. But who knows, maybe we will go back one day." I said, trying to cheer him up, even though I personally had no interest in going back. _

_He nodded before turning his attention back up to the stars. _

_Everyone had already fallen asleep, Carlos and I being the only ones that couldn't drift off to sleep. We had found an abandoned house to camp out in for a couple days and instead of walking directly outside and risk getting noticed, we climbed up to the roof, making sure to stay hidden. _

_We sat there in a comfortable silence until we heard a groan that we had grown all too familiar with. I wrapped an arm around Carlos to comfort him, knowing that if he got scared, he'd probably give us away._

"_It's okay." I whispered, giving him a reassuring look._

_He nodded before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. I waited until I heard the groaning start to fade before peeking into the street, noticing that the Walkers had almost made it down the street already._

"_Come on. We need to go back inside." I said, not wanting to risk anything. _

"I can't believe we're finally back in L.A.!" Carlos exclaimed, looking excitedly out the window.

I had to admit, it was nice seeing him back to his usual happy, carefree self. Even if it was for only a little while…

"I have to admit, it is nice to be back." Logan said absent-mindedly.

I didn't say anything, I just kept my eyes on the road.

"Kendall? Aren't you happy to be back?!" Carlos asked, still looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah… I just wish it was under different circumstances." I said, putting on a fake smile, not wanting to take away his joy.

I ignored the look that Logan was giving me and just focused on driving.

One thing I noticed is that everything looked the same for the most part. It wasn't the apocalyptic look that we were expecting, the city was just… abandoned.

There was some debris here, trash and broken glass there, but for the most part, it looked just like our second home.

It didn't take us long before we had to come to a stop, mostly since we had no idea where we were heading.

The guys and I got out of the car, going to meet up with the others, who were riding in a separate car behind us.

"So… any idea on what to do now?" I asked, looking expectantly at everyone, hoping that someone had an idea.

"Well, we could always go back to the Palm Woods…" Logan suggested, to which I immediately stiffened.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" I muttered, feeling a pang in my chest.

"What? Why not?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"I just… Forget it." I said, leaning back on the car.

"Um… okay?" Logan said, giving me a look that clearly said that I would have to talk about it later. "Anyway, I was thinking that we could go back to the Palm Woods because there's plenty of room there and we would be hidden from any Walkers that might be around." He said, glancing at me every once in a while.

"Sound good. Anything beats having to stay outside. It's bad for my skin." Jett said, making me roll my eyes.

"Only you would be worried about your skin while in the middle of an apocalypse." I said while smiling a little.

"That's not true! I bet James would worry about his skin if-" He immediately stopped, his eyes widening in realization. "Kendall, I'm-" He started but I cut him off.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." I said, taking a calming breath before continuing. "Let's just keep moving." I said, ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone.

It was no secret that my mom, little sister, and James were all touchy subjects for me. I still haven't quite accepted the fact that they were gone. Everytime I thought that I had accepted it, I would just breakdown again at the mere mention of them. But I was slowly starting to accept it.

Now if only they would stop mentioning them…

XxX

It didn't take long for us to make it to the Palm Woods. And suprisingly, we hadn't spotted any Walkers. Usually we would run into maybe a group or two during the day, and I had to admit that it made me a little nervous that we haven't run into any.

"Alright, now what genius?" I asked Logan, smirking a little at the glare he was sending me.

"Simple. We just find us a room and just be careful." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, but what are we going to do about food? Doofus here ate everything that I had left in my bag." Lucy said while sending a glare towards Jett, who just gave her a nervous smile. Not that I blamed him, Lucy scared all of us, especially lately.

"Well I was thinking that once we get set up here, maybe a small group of us could go out and try and find some food and whatever else we might need." Logan said.

"Alright sounds good." I said, trying to ignore the way my heartbeat was starting to speed up.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lucy said, being the ever so polite person that she is, before walking into the Palm Woods.

I let out a sigh before following, ignoring Logan's worried glance and dreading the talk that I knew we would have later.

* * *

**Done! So yeah, Lucy and Jett were introduced in this chapter! I haven't decided if they're going to live or not yet though :P And I left this chapter short for a reason. Before I continue with the story, I want to know if you all want any Slash in the story? I do have an idea if you all do want it so just let me know in a review! So why do you all think Kendall is so against being back at the Palm Woods? What are your thoughts on the chapter and charecers in general? Please let me know in a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	4. Temporary Home

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter as well as those who favorited and followed! It's time for the fourth chapter of 'Radioactive' but as usual, before we get started, I'm going to respond to some reviews! :D**

**LoveSparkle: You get to find out in this chapter! **

**Guest: You got it! And you'll find out in this chapter!**

**Gio: No promises there… And I like your idea! I just might incorporate that into the story! **

**Slash Lover: You got it!**

**Edmartalva: Thanks a lot for the review! And the beginning was just a little flashback, I'll have those at the beginning of almost every chapter just to add a little backstory. And I'm sorry about introducing Jett and Lucy so abruptly. I briefly mentioned them in the first couple chapters but didn't go into detail. And there is something serious happening soon! **

**Mooo: Hmmm… I like your idea! We'll see what happens **

**Chey21: Plenty of Slash and drama coming up!**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

**Temporary Home**

_I didn't know where else to look. _

_I couldn't find my mom or little sister anywhere. Come to think of it, I couldn't find the guys either. There was so much chaos going on that I had lost them. _

_There were tons of people running around trying to get out of the Palm Woods, but I wasn't about leave until I found my family. _

_There was only one place that I hadn't checked. Or rather, didn't _want _to check._

_I made my way to the stairs, immediately heading up to the second floor and heading straight to one room in particular._

_I let out a sigh as I put my hand on the doorknob of 2J before hesitantly opening the door and walking in._

_I had to restrain myself from letting out a gasp at seeing how trashed the room was. _

_Most of the furniture had been destroyed and there were plates and trash all over the place. _

_All of a sudden I heard a groan coming from behind me. I turned around and was face to face with my mom. Except, she looked different…_

_Her skin was very pale with a grayish tint to it. Her eyes were dilated but looked very distant. And I couldn't help but notice the bite mark on her arm that looked to be quite fresh. _

"_M-mom?" I said, even though it came out as more of a question as she started walking towards me. _

"_Mom it's me! Kendall! Don't you remember me?" I asked, starting to really get worried when I saw no sign of recognition in her eyes. _

"_Mom _please!" _I pleaded, hoping to snap her out whatever daze she was in. _

_I was getting ready to try again when I suddenly tripped over something. As soon as I hit the ground, my mom pounced on top of me and pinned my wrist down with her hands, which were unusually cold. _

"_STOP!" I yelled as she started snapping at me, trying to bite me wherever she could. _

_I was getting ready to try and throw her off of me when she suddenly used all her weight to pin me down, making sure that I couldn't move. _

_I could see that she was staring right at my shoulder, which she currently had held in place. I knew that I wouldn't be able to dodge the bite so I just closed my eyes as she went for my shoulder. _

_But before I felt any pain I heard a gunshot, followed by the sudden feeling of dead weight on top of me. I opened my eyes, letting out a gasp at seeing the bullet wound in my mom's forehead along with her dead eyes staring at me. I rolled her off of me, looking up and noticing James standing in the doorway, holding a gun with unshed tears in his eyes. _

"_A-are you okay?" He choked out, clearly trying to fight back his tears._

_I didn't say anything. I _couldn't _say anything. What was I supposed to say after what just happened. I didn't even know that I was crying until James wiped away a stray tear, only for more to replace it._

"_I'm so sorry." He said, which just made me breakdown into tears. He immediately pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly as he let himself breakdown as well. _

_I wanted to be mad at him. I wanted to hate him. But I just couldn't. I knew that what he did was for the best. That my mom wasn't my mom anymore. But that didn't make it hurt any less. _

_We stayed like that, in each other's arms for a few minutes until we both had finally calmed down enough to talk. _

_He explained to me that he had been roaming around the Palm Woods trying to see if he could find any of us since we had all gotten separated in the chaos. But just like everywhere else, whatever it was that was spreading around had already reached the Palm Woods. _

"_H-have you found K-Katie?" I managed to ask, needing to know if she was okay. _

_But by the look he was giving me, I knew that she was far from okay…_

It had been almost exactly a year since the incident, but I still found myself having nightmares from time to time. I never really thought that I would ever end up back here. Back at the place where I lost both my mom and little sister. The place where I almost ended up like one of those _things _that we've been trying to avoid.

"Kendall? You okay?" Carlos asked, giving me a worried look as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little distracted there for a second." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

I inwardly let out a sigh of relief when he dropped the subject and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

We found a room that wasn't too trashed and were currently cleaning it up a bit since we planned on staying here for a little while and making it our temporary home. Plus, we had a nice view of the outside so we could see if there were any Walkers nearby.

"Hey Kendall, can I talk to you for a minute?" Logan asked, asking it quietly enough so that no one else could hear him.

I nodded my head before quietly following him outside.

"Okay, what's up with you?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, acting like I didn't know what he was talking about. Although I had a pretty good idea.

"You know what I'm talking about Kendall. You've been acting really weird lately. First you were nervous about coming back to L.A., now you're spacing out every few minutes." He said, clearly getting a little frustrated.

"I'm sorry okay! It's just… the last time I was here, some things happened." I said, feeling a pang in my chest just thinking about it.

"Care to elaborate on that?" He asked tiredly, clearly getting tired of me dragging the conversation out.

"I… I just…"

After he saw that I was having trouble talking about it, his expression immediately softened.

"It's alright. You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." He said softly, looking slightly guilty.

"N-no. I want to talk about it. I _need _to talk about it." I said, knowing that keeping in wouldn't do me any good.

So I told him. I didn't miss the range of emotions that he was going through. Emotions ranging from guilt to hurt to anger to sadness.

James and I were the only ones that knew what really happened to my mom and little sister. Everyone else just thought that they were already gone when we got here. So I knew this was probably coming as a shock to Logan.

"I… I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry Kendall." He said, wiping away a couple of stray tears.

"It's okay. I won't lie, it still hurts to think about. And I occasionally still have nightmares about it… but I'm slowly getting over it." I said honestly, wiping away a few stray tears of my own.

"I understand. I mean… that's not something that you just get over. Things like that take time." He said sympathetically, pulling me into a comforting hug.

"Thanks Loges." I said, giving him a small smile which he returned with a smile of his own.

Our moment was interrupted when we suddenly heard a yell coming from inside the room. Logan and I both ran in, fearing the worse, only to be met with Lucy holding Jett's hands behind his back while pinning him down.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked tiredly, not that I could blame him.

All Lucy and Jett did lately was fight, and it was starting to get annoying.

"Jett ate my last candy bar that I had in my bag!" She exclaimed before glaring daggers at Jett.

"Wait, you had a candy bar in your bag and didn't tell us? So we've been starving for hours and you didn't say anything?!" Logan said, quickly making his way over to the pair.

I let out a sigh as they all started yelling at each other, my stomach immediately growling at the mention of food. I looked over to Carlos before making my way over to him.

"Hey, wanna get out of here and see if we can find some food?" I whispered, watching as a big smile started to form on his face before he nodded his head.

I glanced out the window, making sure the area was clear before turning back to the Latino.

"Let's go." I said, making sure to grab our stuff before we snuck out, leaving three to continue their argument in peace.

* * *

**Done! So yeah, no much happened in this chapter, but next chapter is where things start to get interesting! And since alot of you seem to want Slash and drama, you'll get it! All in due time! But now you all got to see exactly what happened to Kendall's mom and little sister. Plus, Logan found out in this chapter. And you all got another James scene. I'll go on and tell you now that he'll probably be in quite a few flashbacks. Kinda my way of making up for killing him off Anyway, what are your thoughts on this chapter? _Please _let me know in a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	5. Evolution

**A/N: Hello again everyone! First off I would like to thank LoveSparkle, Alyssa Hill or Lyssa, crazywritinggirl96, and ilovelogiebear for reviewing the last chapter! **

**LoveSparkle: Yeah, that was another hard scene for me to write :(**

**Alyssa Hill or Lyssa: Thanks you so much! And yep, there will definitely be more Carlos on the way :)**

**Crazywritinggirl96: Thanks alot for the review! **

**Ilovelogiebear: Thanks! I'll try my best! :P**

**Again, thank you all for your reviews! I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

* * *

**Evolution**

"Um… Kendall? Are you sure we're going the right way?" Carlos asked for what seemed like the thousandth time, still sounding a little worried.

"Yes, I'm sure Carlitos. We're almost there." I assured him.

He was getting ready to walk in front of me, but I stopped him, motioning for him to get behind me. He nodded his head before complying, easing back behind me.

I looked around the corner to make sure it was clear, but there were three Walkers walking around.

I reached into my bag, taking out my gun and making sure it was loaded before turning back to Carlos.

"Stay here." I whispered, to which he just nodded his head.

I quietly walked around the corner while trying to aim at one of the Walkers, knowing that it would only take them a few more seconds to realize that I was there.

As soon as I had gotten a good aim, the Walker turned around. I immediately pulled the trigger, hitting it right in the forehead. Unfortunately, this had alerted the other two Walkers to my presence.

I quickly aimed and shot at the second Walker, but by the time I turned to the third one it had already disappeared.

'_Where'd it go?' _I asked myself while scanning the area.

Suddenly, I heard a very familiar yelp.

"Carlos!" I yelled, running around the corner to find the Walker pinning Carlos down while trying to bite him.

I tried aiming at the Walkers head but it was moving too much. I knew I needed to get him away from Carlos though so I settled for shooting it in its back.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled, effectively getting its attention.

"Yeah, that's right. Come and get me!" I said, watching as it started walking towards me.

I held my gun up, quickly aiming at its forehead when it suddenly started running towards me. And I mean actually _running! _

I quickly pulled the trigger, successfully hitting the desired spot.

I let out a sigh of relief as I made my way over to Carlos.

"Are you okay? You didn't get bitten did you?" I asked frantically as I helped him up.

"N-no, I'm fine. But what was that? I thought Walkers couldn't move that fast." He said, looking a little worried.

"Neither did I. But I guess we shouldn't be suprised. It's like as more time passes, the more they learn." I said, starting to get a little worried myself.

If Walkers were starting to run, who knew what else they could do.

"Come on. Let's just grab as much food as we can then head back." I said, heading straight for the store that was just a couple minutes away.

XxX

We had managed to make it back to the Palm Woods without running into any other Walkers, and we had grabbed enough food to last us a few days.

As soon as I opened the door to the apartment, I was met with a very pissed off looking Logan.

"There you guys are! What were you thinking?! You can't just run off like that! Do you know how worried we've been?!" Logan ranted with worry, relief, and anger mixed in his voice.

"He's right you know." Jett said as he and Lucy made their way over to us. Suddenly I felt a pain in my shoulder.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, glaring at Lucy. "What was that for?!" I asked, rubbing my sore shoulder.

'_Man she's got a mean punch.' _I thought to myself.

"That was for worrying us." She said simply while smirking a little.

"Um… we brought food." Carlos said meekly from behind me, holding up his bag full of food.

"All is forgiven." Jett said quickly while grabbing the bag from Carlos.

"No you don't." Lucy said, snatching the bag away from Jett and taking it to the kitchen.

"Anyway," I started as Jett went off after Lucy. "We didn't want to interrupt your little argument." I said to Logan as Carlos and I took a seat next to him.

"Whatever. Just… don't do that again. We were really worried." Logan said, making me feel a little guilty.

"We won't." I said, Carlos shaking his head in agreement.

"Good." He said, letting out a sigh. "So, did you guys run into any Walkers?" He asked.

Carlos and I shared a look before I turned back to Logan.

"Yeah, we did actually. There were three of them. But…"

"But what?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

"One of them kinda ran." I finished, watching as his expression changed from one of worry to shock.

"You… You're kidding right? Please tell me your just joking…"He said, growing a little more worried. But I could tell there was something that he knew that he wasn't telling us.

"Logan… what aren't you telling us?" I asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Well, I had this theory. I was worried that that Walkers would start learning and adapting after a while." He said.

"You mean you knew something like this could happen? And you didn't bother to tell us?!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't think that it would actually happen! But I guess it kinda makes sense. I mean, everything adapts and changes over time, I should've known that it would only be a matter of time before they did as well." He muttered while running his hands through his hair.

"So what you're trying to say is… the Walkers are turning into Runners?" Carlos asked, giving Logan a confused look.

"Not exactly Carlitos." Logan said, chuckling a little. "I'm not really sure how to explain it. I mean… they're basically becoming more human-like, but their instincts are still to kill or bite whatever moves." He explained, which didn't make things any better.

"Great. As if they weren't hard enough to deal with already." I groaned, knowing that we would have to be extra careful now.

"I guess we should go and warn Lucy and Jett." Logan said, getting up to go to the kitchen with Carlos and I following right behind him.

"Yeah, if they haven't murdered each other already." I muttered.

* * *

**Done! Sorry to end it there, but I thought that was a good place to stop for now. So now you know the Walkers are starting to change, which is going to make things more difficult for them. And I'm sorry for worrying all those Carlos girls with that scene towards the beginning! I was actually thinking about killing him off but I just couldn't do that to Carlitos! And next chapter will have a short time jump and will have a familiar face. Any guesses on who it could be? ;) (P.S. I'm thinking about writing another vampire story. Would anyone be interested in reading it if I did one?) Anyway, please leave your thoughts in a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	6. Safe With Us

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'd like to thank **Chey21**, **LoveSparkle**, **Alyssa Hill or Lyssa**, **Stacey910**, and **SuperNeos2** for reviewing the last chapter! I'd also like to thank everyone that has been reading, following, and favorting the story so far! **

**Chey21: Yay! I'll be starting that story towards the end of summer! **

**LoveSparkle: Awesome! That story will be posted late-summer! And yeah, I knew people would freak out with that scene :P**

**Alyssa Hill or Lyssa: No problem! ;) I don't think I could bring myself to kill of Carlitos! As least not in this story. And I like your werewolf idea! **

**Stacey910: Good guesses! You'll find out in this chapter ;)**

**SuperNeos2: They really are. And that's awesome! Can't wait to read it! **

**Again, thank you all for reviewing! I hope you all continue to read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Safe With Us**

"You know, you'd think that they'd get tired of fighting like that all the time." Logan said as we watched Lucy and Jett fight _again. _

"Who knows, maybe they like each other and don't know how to express their feelings." I joked, making Logan chuckle a little.

"Well I think that they'd feel alot better if we had corndogs to eat." Carlos chimed in, looking hopeful.

"For the last time Carlos, we're not getting any corndogs!" I said, rolling my eyes as he gave me the famous 'puppy dog' look. "Sorry 'Los, but-" I started, only to be cut off by Lucy.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling.

I shared a look with the guys, who all looked just as confused as I felt.

"No… what-" I started, only to be cut off again.

"Shut up and listen." She said before looking back up at the ceiling.

I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes, listening intently for any kind of sound.

It took a few seconds, but I heard it. The sound of something that sounded alot like glass breaking.

"Okay, I definitely heard that." I said, quickly getting up.

"You don't think it was a Walker do you?" Carlos asked, looking a little nervous.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out. Stay here." I said as I grabbed my gun.

"Like hell I'm staying here. I'm going with you." Lucy said sternly before doing the same.

I was getting ready to tell her that she needed to stay here, but all it took was for me to look into her eyes to see that it wasn't up for discussion.

"She's right. You shouldn't be going off alone anyway. We don't know what's up there." Logan said, making Lucy smirk.

"Fine." I groaned, sending Logan a glare in the process. "We'll be back." I said before walking out the door with Lucy following close behind me.

XxX

As soon as we were out the door, we headed straight for the stairs. And even though I knew this wasn't the best time, I couldn't get Logan and I's conversation out of my head.

"So… what's going on between you and Jett?" I asked as casually as I could.

As soon as the words left my mouth she stopped, turning around to give me a look before continuing to walk.

"Nothing's going on between us. Why?" She asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

"No reason. It's just seems like-"

I was cut off when I suddenly heard what sounded like footsteps on the next floor above us.

Lucy turned to me, smirking a little.

"Hold that thought." She said as she quietly took off up the stairs.

I let out a sigh as I went to follow her, not wanting to lose her. As soon as I caught up with her, I noticed her peeking around a corner.

"Do you see anything?" I whispered as she walked around the corner with me following close behind.

"Yeah, I just saw someone go into that room over there." She said, pointing to the room only a few steps away.

We made our way over the door, raising our gunning before kicking the door down.

As soon as the door was down, we were met with a _very _familiar blonde. One that I thought we'd never see again.

"Jo?" I questioned, lowering my gun as she did the same.

"K-Kendall? Lucy?" She questioned, staring at Lucy, who still had her gun raised.

"Have you been bitten?" Lucy asked bluntly.

"No." Jo said immediately, giving Lucy a stern look.

At this, Lucy nodded her head, lowering her gun in the process.

I gave Lucy a look, which she just scoffed at.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just making sure we don't bring her back only to have her trying to rip our faces off later." She said bluntly before turning back to Jo. "No offense." She added.

"None taken." Jo said, rolling her eyes in the process before turning to me.

"How've you been Kendall?" She asked softly.

"Not great." I said cryptically, not really wanting to talk about it. Lucy must have noticed this because she immediately intervened.

"Jo! What are you doing here? I mean, we thought that after all this time you were… you know." She said, diverting the attention away from me.

"Actually, I probably would be either dead, or one of those _things _if it hadn't been for Dak." She admitted, catching both Lucy and I off guard.

"Did you just say Dak?" I asked, giving her an incredulous look.

The last time I saw Dak, he had been ambushed by a group of Walkers. The guys and I would've helped him, but we knew that we wouldn't have been able to get out of there without risking possibly getting bitten.

"Yeah. We've been moving from city to city the past few months, but we got separated when we got here." She said, worry laced in his voice.

"How'd you get separated?" Lucy asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"We were attacked by a few Walkers, but I didn't have anything to defend myself with. He still had a gun so he led them away from me to give me a chance to escape." She said, taking a shaky breathe before continuing.

"I haven't seen or heard anything from him since. But earlier today I saw someone walking around. I thought it was a Walker because I was at a distance. But it was a human, and he looked kinda familiar even though I didn't get a good look at him. I tried following him but I lost him after a while." She explained.

"So you think that it was Dak?" Lucy asked, sounding like she was trying to clarify.

"Maybe. I mean, I don't know of any other survivors so he seems to be the likely choice." She sighed.

I could tell by looking at her that she was tired and probably hungry.

"Well you're more than welcome to stick with us. We have food and a place for you to rest.." I offered, Lucy nodding in agreement.

"Really? I don't want to intrude or anything…" She said, although I could tell she really wanted to accept the offer.

"Really. We're not going to leave you alone to fend for yourself. Come on." I said, extending my hand for her to take, ignoring the look that I was getting from Lucy.

Jo took my hand, giving me a small smile as I led her to the stairs. As we made our way back down the stairs, I could practically feel Lucy's stare burning holes in the back of my head.

'_Yep, I'm going to have some explaining to do…' _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Done! So yeah, this is more of a filler, but it's also a lead-in of what's to come. And for all of you waiting for slash, it'll be coming in a couple more chapters. So who do you all think it was that Jo saw? Do you think it really was Dak? Or was it another survivor? And do you think there is something going on between Jett and Lucy? Please let me know you're thoughts in a review! And now, I'm off to see World War Z with EpicRusher13! Maybe it'll give me even more inspiration for this story! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	7. Reminisce

**A/N: Hello again everyone! First off I would like to thank **SuperNeos2**, **LoveSparkle**, **Alyssa Hill or Lyssa**, **Guest**, **We Are The Reckless**, and **Chey21** for reviewing last chapter! I also would like to thank everyone that has been reading/following/favoriting this story so far! It really means alot!**

**SuperNeos2: I checked out 'Big Time Walking Dead'! I love it so far! I didn't get a chance to review, but I'll definitely leave a review next chapter! **

**LoveSparkle: I will! :D And yep, Jo's here!**

**Alyssa Hill or Lyssa: You'll have to keep reading to find out! ;)**

**Guest: Thanks! That means alot! **

**We Are The Reckless: Thanks alot for the review! You'll have to keep reading to find out who she saw! And there will definitely be a little more Jett/Lucy interaction within the next few chapters. **

**Chey21: Thanks for the review! And you'll find out who it was soon! ;)**

**Again, thank you to everyone that reviewed! I hope everyone continues to enjoy and review the story! :)**

* * *

**Reminisce**

"Hey guys." I said as I walked into the apartment with Lucy following close behind.

"Kendall! Thank God you're okay! You aren't hurt are you?" Logan asked urgently ad he ran over to me, Carlos and Jett following him.

"I'm fine Loges. Calm down." I said, chuckling a little at how mother-like he could be at times.

"So… did you find out what was up there?" Carlos asked, looking a little nervous.

"Not what. Who." Lucy said as she and I both moved aside revealing Jo behind us.

I turned towards the guys, noticing the shocked looks on all of their faces.

"J-Jo?" Jett questioned as he stepped closer to her.

"Hey Jett." She said as she stepped forward as well.

I couldn't help but smile a little at the two. It was obvious that before this whole zombie outbreak happened, Jo and Jett were starting to develop feeling for each other. I was pretty sure that Jett would've asked her out had the outbreak not happened.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone nudge me. I turned and noticed Lucy giving me a look that clearly said _'We need to talk'_. I let out a sigh before turning to the others.

"Um, we'll give you all a little time to get reacquainted." I said as Lucy led me to one of the rooms.

"What?" I asked Lucy as soon as we were away from everyone.

"What's up with you?" She asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, decided to play the dumb card hoping that it worked.

"Don't play dumb with me Kendall. I mean, you and Jo dated for almost two years! And you two meet again and you just… you just kinda seem nonchalant about it!" She exclaimed.

I just had to chuckle a little, only because I always found it a little funny when she lost her cool like this.

"Why does it bother you so much?" I asked, partly because I was genuinely curious, and partly to avoid the question.

"I don't know! Maybe it's because you're hiding something and I want to know what it is." She said, effectively catching me off guard.

"W-what?" I asked, inwardly cursing myself for stammering.

"You know what I'm talking about. You've been acting weird ever since…" She trailed off, giving me a look full of regret. I knew exactly what she was talking about too.

"Ever since James died." I finished for her, taking a calming breath. "Look, if I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret? At least for now?" I asked.

"Promise." She said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed before motioning for me to join her.

I walked over to her, taking a seat while taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it… I'm bi." I said bluntly while bracing myself for whatever Lucy had to say.

There was silence for a few seconds, but it was immediately followed by… laughter? I looked over at Lucy, who was currently laughing so hard that it looked like she might start crying any second now.

"Luce…" I said, hoping that it would get her attention.

She looked up at me, immediately sobering up when she noticed the serious look on my face.

"Y-you… you're serious?" She asked in an incredulous voice.

"Yep." I said as I stared at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Wow… Uh… how long have you known?" She asked awkwardly, not that I could really blame her. We _did_ date for a while.

"It was about a month or two after I broke up with Jo. Before this whole zombie outbreak happened," I started. "I was so depressed and nothing the guys did could cheer me up." I said, glancing up to make sure that she was paying attention before continuing.

"James became determined to get me out of my funk. He took me out for a day and we did pretty much all of my favorite things." I said, smiling a little at the memory. "Anyway, when we were on our way home, James opened up to me. He told me the story about how he found out he was bi. I think he told me so that I would feel comfortable enough to let him in. I didn't really know what to say, so I didn't say anything."

"So, how did that make you realize you were bi?" She asked, clearly getting impatient.

"I'm getting there." I said, giving her a pointed look before continuing. "James made me keep it a secret because he wanted to tell everyone at the right time, which I understood. After that, we continued to hang out and even bonded a little more over the course of a few days. And somewhere along the way…"

"Your feelings grew and eventually went past friendship?" She guessed, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Right. We started sneaking around, going on little dates here and there, fooling around a little bit…" I said, feeling a slight pang in my chest.

"I _really _don't need the details." She said with an awkward look on her face.

"Fine, you get the point." I said while rolling my eyes. "Anyway, we continued sneaking around but eventually James started to have second thoughts. I think that maybe he thought that I was just projecting my feelings for Jo onto him. And while I wasn't 100% sure what my feelings for him were, I knew that I did have some kind of feelings for him."

"Let me guess, you didn't want to lose him so you used your breakup with Jo as an excuse?" She asked in a joking manner as I felt yet another pang in my chest.

"You didn't!" She exclaimed, noticing how I wasn't laughing along with her.

"I didn't know what else to do!" I countered.

"You could've… I don't know, tried _talking _to him!" She said, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, I guess that would've worked too…" I said, chuckling a little as well.

"I'm sorry about James. I know it was hard enough losing a friend, I can't imagine what you felt now that I know how… close you two were." She said trying to find the right words while giving me a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay. I mean it still hurts, but I know that he wouldn't want me moping around." I said, fiddling with the necklace that he had given me.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds, Lucy going to say something before we suddenly heard noise coming from outside the door.

We both snapped our heads to the door, only to find Logan standing there, looking more than a little uncomfortable…

* * *

**Done! So yeah, not alot happened this chapter. But you all got a little insight on Kendall's relationship with James, and Logan possibly heard Kendall and Lucy's conversation. What do you all think about Kendall and James? What about Logan? Please let me know you're thoughts in a review! Happy 4th of July everyone! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	8. Advice

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Time for a new chapter of 'Radioactive'! Before we get to the new chapter, I'd like to thank LoveSparkle, SuperNeos2, ilovelogiebear, Alyssa Hill or Lyssa, CrazyKendallLover71999, and Chey21 for reviewing the last chapter! I'd also like to thank those who have been reading, following and favoriting this story so far! It really means alot to me and I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

* * *

******Advice**

"Uh… hey Logan. How long have you been standing there?" I asked awkwardly.

"Long enough…" He said just as awkwardly.

"Well… I'm just gonna go." Lucy said, giving me an apologetic smile as she practically ran out of the room.

"So… you and James huh?" Logan said, rubbing the back of his neck as he hesitantly made his way over to take a seat next to me.

"Yeah…" I said, not quite sure what else to say.

We sat there in a silence for a few seconds before I decided to break the silence.

"Look Logan, I-" I started, but stopped when Logan suddenly held his hand up to stop me.

"I'm not mad or anything." He said, gaining a little confidence in his voice.

"Really?" I asked, giving him a shocked look.

"Really. Slightly weirded out and a little upset that you guys kept something like that from us. But I can kinda understand why you did." He said, a sympathetic smile forming on his face. "I'm really sorry Ken. It really hurt me to hear about what happened to James, but you were actually there. Not to mention the relationship you two had. If I had known…" He trailed off, taking a shaky breath.

"It's okay." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder in hopes that it would calm him down a little. "I'm not gonna lie, it still hurts… but I'm coping. It's been almost seven months now, I've gotta accept it at some point right?" I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"I guess that explains why you never take that necklace off." He said, motioning to the necklace that James had given me in his final moments.

"Yeah, I guess it just makes me feel a little better having it with me." I said, fiddling with the necklace a little. "I know that probably doesn't make sense but…"

"No, it kinda does in a way." He said, giving me a small smile. "James was the one to give it to you, and now that he's…" Logan trailed off, taking a breath before continuing. "Gone, it only makes sense for the necklace to give you some kind of comfort." He said, with me silently nodding my head.

We fell into yet another awkward silence for about a minute before Logan broke it.

"What's it like?" He asked hesitantly.

"What's what like?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

"What was it like being with James? With another guy?" He asked, effectively catching me off guard while sounding even more hesitant than before.

I just sat there in shock for a moment, not expecting that kind of question from him.

"Uh… I don't really know how to describe it. I mean it's basically the same as being with a girl, but instead of being with a girl you're with a guy." I said, realizing seconds later that my explanation probably didn't help any. "I'm sorry. That wasn't really helpful." I said, to which he just shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Just forget I asked." He said, getting up to leave. I quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Why do you wanna know anyway?" I asked, watching as his cheeks started to turn red.

"N-no reason." He stammered as he stared at the floor. I had to admit, he looked kinda cute when he got all flustered like this.

"Do you… do you have a crush on someone?" I asked in a teasing tone, a small smile forming on my face.

"N-no! Yes… I don't know…" He said, running his hands through his hair. I could tell he was starting to get a little frustrated and maybe even a little confused.

"Hey, calm down. Take a deep breath." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders. I watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, seeming a little more calm. "Now what's wrong?" I asked calmly.

"I just… Okay, let's say that I possibly have a crush on a certain someone. But this certain someone happens to be a guy…" He said, seeming to just grow more nervous with each word that he said.

"Uh," I said, unconsciously tuning Logan out while trying to wrap my head around the fact that Logan possibly had feelings for another guy. That's when it suddenly clicked. There were only three guys that he could possibly have feelings for.

There was Jett, but I highly doubted that he had any feelings for the actor.

There was Carlos, which I could actually see given the way the two have been acting around each other lately.

Then there was me. I glanced up at the brunette, trying to see if I could picture myself with him.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Logan calling my name.

"Kendall!"

"What?" I asked, his outburst immediately snapping out of my thoughts.

"I was asking what you think I should do." He said, sounding almost desperate for advice. Not that I could really blame him. I knew that he was probably freaking out right now, trying to sort through his thoughts and emotions.

"Well, I think you should sit down and talk things out with this 'certain someone'. Who knows, he might just feel the same way." I said, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"That's just it Kendall! I don't even know _what _I feel. I haven't dated anyone since…" He trailed off as hurt flashed across his face.

I knew that Camille was a touchy subject for him just as my mom, little sister and James were all touchy subjects for me. Even though they had an off-again on-again relationship, I knew that they really did love each other, and that Camille's death was especially hard on him.

That's when everything suddenly clicked, and I realized what the real problem was.

"Look Logan," I sighed, trying to carefully choose my words. "I know that you're afraid of falling in love again because of what happened with Camille." I started, watching as he flinched a little at Camille's name. "But you have another chance at love right now and I'm not going to watch you just let it pass you by. I know that now probably isn't the most ideal time for a relationship…" I said, almost forgetting what was going on around us. "But I really think you should go for it. Besides, you'll never know unless you try." I finished, hoping that I had helped or encouraged him at least a little.

"You're right! I should take a leap of faith and tell him how I really feel. You're always encouraging us to take risks, maybe it's time I actually followed through with it." He said, gaining a little more confidence.

"Exactly! If he returns your feelings, then that's great! If not, then he's really missing out." I said, feeling my cheeks start to heat up a little at that last part.

"Thanks Ken." He said before pulling me into a hug which I immediately returned.

"So… who's the lucky guy?" I asked when we broke the hug, watching as he once again got a little flustered.

"Well…uh," He said, getting ready to continue when Jett suddenly interrupted us.

"Guys, you might want to see this." He said before heading back to the living room.

I was getting ready to look over at Logan but he suddenly got up, letting out a sigh of relief as he did so before heading to the living room as well with me following close behind him.

As soon as I walked into the living room, I noticed everyone crowded around the window. I followed Logan over to the window, my mouth almost dropping at the sight.

A group of Walkers following someone. And that someone looked ALOT like Dak…

* * *

**Done! So yeah, I left you with a bit of a cliffy there. But I think that was a good place to stop for now. And you didn't find out who Logie is crushing on but you will find out soon! In the meantime, who do you think Logan has a crush on? And what did you think of the Kogan talk? Please let me know your thoughts in a review! Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: Next chapter is going to be a little intense. Things will pick up since there's going to be some action, and a suprise that I think you all will like! I'll try to get up by Monday!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	9. Survivor

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I'm sorry I've been so horrible at updating lately, but I've been having so many ideas going around in my head regarding both my current stories as well as new ones. I've come up with new directions for my current stories to go in so I've been trying to sort through them so that I can pick one direction and stick with it. With that being said, this story will **_**possibly **_**be going in a different direction. I'm just not sure yet. But it'll still focus on the relationship aspect of everything. **

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter! It seems like most of you all believe that Carlos is the one that Logan had a crush on. I honestly don't know how many chapters it'll be until I reveal who the mystery person is, but it won't be too long. **

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Survivor**

_*Flashback*_

"_This is so frustrating!" I yelled, quickly becoming fed up with everything. _

"_Kendall…"_

"_No James! Don't you dare tell me to calm down! We've been at this for almost three months now! Don't you think that if there were any survivors we would've found them by now?!" I snapped, taking out all my frustrations out on the brunette. _

"_Are you done?" He asked, seeming not even the least bit fazed that I just snapped at him._

"_I… yeah." I sighed, fighting back the urge to say what I really wanted to say._

"_Good. Now look, I know things look bad right now. But there are hundreds of cities out there, and we've only been to a few so far. There's still a good chance that we'll find some survivors." He said calmly._

"_And if we don't?" I asked, the question coming out harsher than I intended._

"_If we don't find any survivors, then at least we still have each other." He said softly, which only made me feel bad for taking my anger out on him while he's trying to help. _

"_You're right." I sighed before quickly apologizing. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."_

"_It's okay. I know you're just stressed out." He said while pulling me into a hug. _

_I let out a sigh as I instinctively melted into his touch. _

"_Everything's going to be okay as long as we all stick together. Remember the promise you had us all make when this whole mess first started?" He asked, to which I just nodded my head. _

"_Say it." He insisted, breaking the hug to look into my eyes. _

"_I made you all promise that we wouldn't let anyone get left behind if we could help it." I said softly, a small smile forming at the memory. _

"_Exactly. I know you're scared. I know that we've lost way too many of our friends and family. But there isn't anything we can do to change that. All we can do now is look after each other and try and find anyone else that might be out there." James said, briefly taking on my role in the group._

_I didn't say anything. Instead, I placed my hand at the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss that he immediately returned, his lips moving in sync with mine._

_Although the kiss wasn't necessarily heated, it was still passionate. I made sure to put my all into it, hoping that I could convey all of my emotions with just this kiss. _

_After a few seconds I pulled away, looking up at James who had a longing look in his eyes._

"_Thanks Jay. For everything." I whispered, resting my forehead on his as I got lost in his hazel eyes._

"_Anytime Ken. I know you'd do the same for me." He whispered back, a small smile forming on his face as he gave me a chaste kiss. _

_*Flashback End*_

"I have to help him." I said immediately, turning to the rest of the group.

"Kendall-" Logan started, but I cut him off, knowing that he was probably going to try and talk me out of this.

"No Logan. I'm going. We've been wandering around for almost a year now and we've never come across another survivor. Plus, I'm not just going to leave him out there to die." I said, making sure he knew that this wasn't up for discussion.

He opened his mouth as if he was getting ready to say something before shutting it seconds later.

"Anyone else have anything they want to say?" I asked, turning my attention to the rest of the group.

It was silent for a few seconds before someone finally spoke up.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?" Jett asked, letting out a sigh as I shook my head. "Fine, then I'm going with you." He said firmly.

"Jett, you don't have to-" I started, only to find myself cut off by Jett.

No Kendall, I'm going. I know that you don't want anyone else going because you're afraid of someone else getting hurt, but you have to face the fact that group of Walkers yourself, especially now that they're evolving. And have you even considered the fact that there might be even more Walkers than the ones we saw?"

I hated to admit it, but he had a point. That Walker that attacked Carlos and I caught us off guard. There was no telling what else they could do. Plus, I knew that we were wasting time arguing while we were supposed to be out helping whoever was out there.

"Fine, but _just _you." I said before anyone else could volunteer. "Let's go."

XxX

"How far do think they went?" Jett asked, looking around intently.

We had been walking in the direction that we saw the survivor as well as the Walkers went for a few minutes now and there hasn't been sign of anyone.

"I'm not sure. Maybe-" I started but trailed off at the familiar groan.

I turned around and was immediately met with three Walkers.

"Great." I muttered, getting ready to take out my gun when Jett suddenly stopped me.

"I'll handle these three, you go find the survivor." Jett said as he quickly shot down one of the Walkers.

I simply nodded my head before running off in the direction that we had been walking. I stopped in my tracks at the sound of a pained yell that sounded like it came from around the corner. I carefully made my way over and peeked around, my blood running cold at the sight.

"Dak!" I yelled, effectively getting the attention of the Walker that was seconds away from biting him. It only took me a second to realize my mistake, noticing all the other Walkers surrounding him as well.

"K-Kendall…" Dak whispered, pain laced in his voice. That was when I noticed that the Walker was holding Dak's arm, which was twisted at an unnatural looking angle.

The Walker was still distracted so I took the chance to take out my gun, quickly aiming and shooting it down.

As soon as the sound of the shot rang through, all of the Walkers immediately started walking towards me.

"Damn it…" I muttered, trying to decide on what to do.

I waited a second, noticing that none of the Walkers were running towards me. This only made my decision easier as I started shooting down as many Walkers as I could while backing away to keep some distance. I could tell by the look in their eyes that with every shot fired, they just got more agitated.

I went to fire another shot, immediately freezing up when nothing came out.

'_I'm out of ammo…' _I thought incredulously.

I glanced back up at the Walkers that were now getting closer with each passing seconds as I was practically frozen in fear.

There were at least six Walkers left, and I knew that I had no chance of taking them on by myself.

I was getting ready to try and run when I suddenly heard a gunshot, with one of the Walkers dropping dead seconds later. I turned around to see none other than Jett right behind me.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you in my life." I said, letting out a sigh of relief in the process.

"Yeah yeah, I'm your hero. Don't you have someone to save?" He said, flashing me one of his signature smirks before turning his attention to the remaining Walkers.

"Right." I said, almost forgetting about Dak. I started running back to where I left Dak but not before turning back to Jett. "By the way, you are so _not _my hero!" I added.

XxX

It didn't take long for me to make it back to Dak, whose arm was still bent in that same awkard position.

"Oh man… you didn't get bit did you?" I asked, not bothering on trying keep the worry out of my voice.

"N-no, but my a-arm…" He muttered through the pain.

"I know. I'm going to get you to Logan and he'll fix you up." I promised, to which he just nodded.

I was getting ready to question him when I suddenly felt myself being picked up before I was slammed to the ground, effectively knocking the wind out of me. Seconds later, I felt myself being pinned down.

I opened my eyes and was immediately met with the decaying face of a Walker.

"K-Kendall!" I heard Dak, weakly yell.

At the sound of Dak's voice, the Walker turned his attention to the actor, loosening its grip in the process. I took the chance and threw the zombie from on top of me.

I quickly got up, with the Walker getting up seconds later.

"Um… I don't suppose there's any chance that we can just talk this out?" I asked, which only resulted in a groan from the zombie.

I instinctively started backing up as it started walking towards me.

"Come on, come on…" I muttered, looking for anything I could possibly use as a weapon. I didn't have much time to look as the Walker started running right for me.

I instinctively grabbed my gun, planning to hit the corpse over the head with it when the Walker suddenly dropped dead from looked like a bullet, even though I didn't hear a gunshot go off.

I looked up to see who had just shot the zombie, half expecting it to be Jett. But my heart skipped a beat as my eyes met a somewhat familiar pair of hazel eyes. I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was real or not, but I couldn't help the name that slipped past my lips seconds later.

"J-James?"

* * *

**Done! So yeah, James is (possibly) back! :P I honestly don't know where this all came from. I had something completely different planned, but this chapter kinda took on a life of its own once I started typing. Anyway, I know you all are probably upset with me for leaving it right there, but the next chapter is about halfway finished so I'm hoping to have it up sometime later this weekend. If not, it'll definitely be up early next week.**

**P.S. You all should definitely check out SuperNeos2's stories, especially 'Heavy Blood', 'Big Time Walking Dead', and 'Big Time Tests'! He's such an amazing writer and I think reading Heavy Blood has somewhat inspired the new direction that this story will possibly go in.**

**As usual, please let me know your thoughts and suggestions in a review and the next chapter should be up very soon. Until next time.**

**-EpicallyObsessed**


	10. Hello

**A/N: Hello again everyone! As promised, here's the next chapter of 'Radioactive'! Before we get to the chapter I would like to give a shout-out to LoveSparkle, SuperNeos2, Alyssa Hill or Lyssa, CrazyKendallLover71999, Jackie (P.S. You can PM me if you need help posting your story) and Chey21 for reviewing last chapter! From the looks of things, I see you all liked the twist at the end of the last chapter **** But I'll warn you now, there's going to be some drama coming up, as you'll kinda see in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Hello**

I couldn't take my eyes off the person standing in front of me. The person that I _thought _was dead.

"J-James?" I questioned, not really sure if what I was seeing was real or not. It only took me a few seconds to realize that he was… a little different.

His hair was cut a little shorter than usual and he had quite a few scars (most of which were faded) going up and down both of his arms. But aside from his physical appearance, the thing that really stood out to me were his eyes.

His eyes, which were usually so bright and vibrant, now seemed somewhat dark and dull.

"Hey Ken. Miss me?" He asked softly, a small smile forming on his face.

"But…how…you…and when…I heard…"I rambled, struggling to form a coherent sentence.

"I'd love to sit here and have a happy reunion but that's going to have to wait. We need to go. Now." He said sternly, grabbing my wrist and dragging back towards Dak.

"James wait a second!" I yelled, snatching my wrist away from his grasp.

"What?" He asked somewhat harshly as he turned to glare at me.

"Can you just… hang on a second?" I asked, my mind still trying to process the fact that James was standing right in front of me.

"No, we can't wait! We don't have time." He snapped.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're going to have to make time! I mean, I've went months thinking you were _dead_, and now you're standing here and I just… I'm happy. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I said, fighting back a few tears in the process. "But I need _some _kind of explanation here." I finished, watching as his eyes softened a little.

"I know I owe you an explanation. But we _really _need to get Dak and go now. I'll explain later. Just trust me. Okay?" He asked, giving me an almost pleading look.

I stared at him for a few seconds before nodding my head, letting out a sigh in the process while wondering how he knew about Dak.

"Good. Now come on." He said, motioning for me to follow him.

It only took us a few seconds to make it back over to Dak, but I noted that he didn't seem at all surprised to see James.

"Hey, you're going to be okay." James said soothingly to Dak, who was fighting back tears of pain. "Here." James said, handing me his gun.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked, ignoring the little spark of jealousy I felt watching as James picked up Dak bridal style.

"Well I thought that this would be the fastest option. Where are you staying?" He asked quickly.

"Palm Woods. Why?" I asked, wanting to know what was going on in that head of his.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to keep an eye out for Walkers since I'm sure more will be here in another couple of minutes." He said, getting ready to continue until we heard another voice.

"Kendall are you-"Jett started, stopping as soon as he saw James. "James? Is that really you?" Jett asked, shock evident in his voice.

"In the flesh." James said, smiling a little at the actors shocked face.

"But… how? And what happened to Dak?" Jett asked, worry now replacing the shock that was in his voice.

I glanced over, noticing that Dak was now passed out.

"He's okay." James assured us, glancing down at an unconscious Dak before looking back up at us. "The pain probably became too much for him. And as for your first question," James said, turning his attention to Jett. "I'll explain later. Now let's go." James said with finality in his voice, signaling that the conversation was over.

XxX

It didn't take long for us to make it back to the Palm Woods, luckily without running into any Walkers. But the walk back was definitely awkward.

We all stayed silent the entire time, with Jett and I discreetly exchanging looks.

I still hadn't quite wrapped my head around the fact that James was actually alive, and I was pretty sure that Jett hadn't either. I just couldn't think of a possible explanation on how he had survived. I also wanted to know what was up with all the scars on his arm. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but part of me wasn't so sure I would like the answers to said questions.

"Alright, we should be safe for now." James said as we walked into the Palm Woods lobby, moving to lay Dak down on one of the couches for now.

"Okay, now can you explain why we had to make a mad dash back here?" Jett asked, giving James a somewhat suspicious look.

"Because if we had stayed out there any longer we would've been as good as dead." James said, giving Jett a pointed look.

"Care to elaborate on that?" I asked, getting chills when he turned his look towards me. I immediately gave him a look of my own, showing him that I wasn't going to back down.

He let out a sigh after a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm pretty sure you know this already, but the Walkers… they're changing. Adapting." He started. "Some of them are adapting faster than others, but I've noticed some of them are starting to run. And a lot of them are sensitive to sound now."

It didn't take long for his words to register.

"You mean," I started, to which he immediately nodded his head, knowing what I was getting ready to say.

"All those gunshots that you two fired pretty much attracted every Walker in the area. Which is why," He started, walking over to me for his gun. "You all need one of these." He said, pointing to the attachment on the front of his gun.

"It's a gun silencer." He said, noticing the lost look on both of our faces. "It'll reduce the amount of noise your gun makes when you fire it." He explained.

"How did you figure all of this out?" Jett asked curiously.

"It's a long story that I promise to explain later. But right now we need to get him to Logan." James said, pointing over to Dak. "Logan is still alive. Right?" He asked, giving me a worried look.

"Of course. We all are. Me, the guys, Jett, Lucy and Jo..." I said, to which he nodded, letting out sigh of relief.

"That's good." He said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'll get Dak up to Logan." Jett said, noticing the moment between James and I.

As soon as Jett and Dak were gone, I took a couple steps closer to James.

"I really missed you. You know that right?" I asked, staring right into his eyes.

I noticed that there was now somewhat of a spark in his eyes as opposed to the dull look they held not too long ago.

"I know. And I missed you too. It's been driving me crazy not knowing if you were alive or not."

I didn't miss the pain that resided in his voice, which only made my heart swell, knowing that he missed me as well.

"So… what happens now?" I asked, looking at the brunette expectantly.

"I honestly don't know, but I don't want to think about that right now." He said. "I mean, I just got back, I just want to relax for a minute and really think things through." He added, probably noticing the disappointment that was more than likely on my face.

"I understand. It's okay" I said, giving him a small smile to show him that I wasn't upset.

"Thanks Ken." He said, catching me off guard by suddenly pulling me into a tight hug.

I returned the hug after a few seconds, hugging him just as tight. We only stayed like that for a few seconds before James abruptly pulled away.

"Uh, we should probably go and check on Dak. Besides, I want to say hi to the others. I'm sure they're going to flip when they see me." He said, mustering up a small smile, but there was something in his voice that I just couldn't place.

"Oh… alright." I said, doing everything I could to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

As we made our way up to the others, my mind was stuck on James. As happy as I was that he was back, I couldn't help but feel like there was something that he wasn't telling me. And I was determined to find out what it was.

**Done! So James is officially back! But as Kendall has noticed, something's a little off about him. Like I said earlier, there's going to be some drama coming up very soon which I'm kinda excited about. So I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! NExt chapter will probably be split into two parts and will revolve mostly around James and how he survived. I'm hoping to have next chapter up by next weekend since I'm going to work on my other stories for the next couple of days. Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
